


Holmes and Watson Meet the 21st Century

by VTsuion



Series: Mystery, Magic, and Other Twists in Reality [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: For Holmes and Watson, there are unforeseen advantages of immortality, though it takes a little courage.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Mystery, Magic, and Other Twists in Reality [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Holmes and Watson Meet the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a more romantic follow-up to [The Man Who Sold the World](http://archiveofourown.com/works/22215022/chapters/53041117), but I think it can stand on its own alright.

The men once known as Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson still enjoyed to walk about their beloved city now that they were there together again. When they first met over a century ago, it had not been such an unusual thing for a pair of respectable gentlemen to go for a stroll arm in arm. But times had changed and walking arm in arm had taken on an altogether different meaning. So they took their walks side by side, close, but never touching, as they talked and watched the casual interactions of the people around them.

They occasionally saw a pair of young gentlemen, not too unlike themselves from long ago, walking in the park or reclining in the shade of the great old trees - some of which had been there since the doctor and the detective had first parted ways. It had been a shock the first time Holmes and Watson saw them walking arm in arm; hand in hand. The older gentlemen exchanged a look of fear as though they themselves were the ones in danger of being spied by passers by. But the young couple had not a care in the world.

Holmes let out a sharp, barking laugh that quavered like his shaking hands. The couple must have heard it, but they paid him no heed. Watson’s own heart nearly leaped from his chest in fear on the young couple's behalf, ready for them to be taken away at any moment for their indecency. But no one else seemed to notice them. An older woman bid the young couple good-day and they continued on their walk.

Watson glanced up at Holmes, to find his eyes sparkling with mischief. Watson wondered for an instant if Holmes was truly about to act on the thought they no doubt both had.

But then, Holmes bent over, so his lips almost brushed Watson’s ear and said in a low voice, “I am afraid I am not nearly as brave as you take me for, my dear doctor.”

“In that we are evenly matched,” Watson acknowledged, a little ruefully.

“And yet,” - Holmes gave him a wry smile - “those young men we find so bold would no doubt run and hide from dangers we have both faced without fear.”

“You flatter me, Holmes. I was always afraid.”

“As was I,” Holmes admitted. “But one could say we are then both the braver for facing our fears.”

Dr. Watson considered Holmes’s words for a moment and built up all the courage he had left in him to blurt out, “Would you say so, Sherlock?” His voice shook and his heart raced from the weight of it. He could not help but glance around as soon as the words left his mouth in the hope that no one had overheard him.

Holmes, for his part, froze as he heard Watson say his name - his Christian name - in broad daylight, far from the safety of their home. A smile spread across his face.

“I am afraid I underestimated you, John,” he finally said, his voice warm, but equally shaky.

Watson grinned back at him. “One day we will get the hang of it.”

“Yes John, I daresay we will,” Holmes said, already much steadier. And not to be outdone, he discretely took Watson’s hand in his own and held it until they returned to Baker Street.


End file.
